forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blacklight
Cleanup Article written from 2nd person, which ought to be changed. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:35, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Delete? I know the original article was plagiarism, but it has been fixed. Are we to delete it as it was wrong at one point in the past? The article is fine now. What is the point of anyone fixing up or improving an article if it can just be deleted on a whim? Or is this just a veiled attempt to remove 3E stuff from the wiki to make everything Koolz 4e? : Trying to read pro-4E or anti-earlier-edition bias into anything anyone does is pointless and just makes you look like you're trying to start a fight. The reason it needs to be deleted is (quoted from ): : : I hope that clears up your confusion. 'Cronje' (talk ⋅ ) 18:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :So the pages that i have made that might have been copied from the books directly i cant save them now? cant we just delete the page thus clearing the page history and then just add the fixed version after words be ok? I mean we lose the page history we just copy the ok page over? So a page delete is more like a history removal? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 18:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :: A deletion removes the current iteration of the article and all of its past history, so the article would need to be created over again, this time without plagiarism. I should also point out that, as it stands, the article does not fit that criteria, as the Effect and Material Components sections are still verbatim copies of the original source. 'Cronje' (talk ⋅ ) 18:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes but if we copy the text/code? Thus it's like all the work was made on the old page but the result is on the new page? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 19:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Aside from the plagiarized part, yes, it can be copied over. You should copy it into a notepad file until one of the administrators gets around to deleting it, which should be any day now, given Fw190a8's recent activity. 'Cronje' (talk ⋅ ) 19:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Nice ^^! And so i shall ^^! Should i Copy Blacklights Ok part or does any one else wanna do it? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 19:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok so no response so i have copied the page. So where does the copied part start? So i dont get this page re-deleted! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 16:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: The infobox is fine to copy, as is the first sentence of the Arcane History section; I found no mention of ''blacklight in Forgotten Realms Adventures, so I have no idea if that information is correct but from another source. I would also change Volo's Guide to All Things Magical(in Universe) to Volo's Guide to All Things Magical. ::: The first sentence of the Divine History section should also be changed; while the source does say Ibrandul grants blacklight to his worshipers, there's no proof that he created it. The second sentence is speculation and uncited; it's true that Shar killed Ibrandul (you should find a source for that and cite that part), but it's only speculation that she "spread the spell around." You could mention that other deities gained access to the spell at some point. ::: The entire Effect section is plagiarized, as is the Material Component section, but the latter is pretty short and there's not much you can do with it. I think you should be fine by adding something like " are required to cast this spell." to the end. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 17:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC)